


我跟你说玛丽苏这个东西就是不行的小型停车场

by zjaihongji



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjaihongji/pseuds/zjaihongji
Summary: 停车场，没啥好说的啦
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Slade Wilson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. 第一回

**Author's Note:**

> 有underage和非自愿行为，请谨慎阅读。
> 
> 玛丽苏含量超高的。

1101

斯莱德威尔逊自诩并不是什么会上天堂的好人，准确来说他根本就不想死后还拥有天堂这回事。

但是和一个未成年人做那档子事？那绝对是百分百会下地狱的行为，更何况他的年龄比对方的父亲都要大上二十岁，如果他当年早点结婚的话，说不定都可以给对方当爷爷。

而他自己的女儿，可能都要比面前的姑娘大一两岁，他当然不是什么光明磊落的英雄，做的勾当也有不少绝对称得上是犯罪，但是这点就算是一个雇佣兵的道德底线，都无法接受。

丧钟对于性方面的需求并不怎么强烈，他并不缺少女伴，在他看来，任务成功之后的轻松放纵比不上出任务时候和旗鼓相当的对手打上一架时候飙升的肾上腺素更让他觉得刺激，但是当一个韦恩真的顺从的跪在他的双腿间，用那双漂亮的眼睛向上看过来的时候，斯莱德有些动摇。

对方解开他胯部护甲的动作熟练而又灵巧，斯莱德低声的笑起来，“很熟练啊，你在家也是这么伺候你的蝙蝠爸比的吗？”

“你的女儿怎么做的，我就怎么做。”夏洛特斜着眼挑衅的看上来，相互刺对方的软肋，倒是毫不含糊，但是丧钟很大度的决定暂时的不追究这个。

韦恩家的人都有一张漂亮脸蛋，他们衣冠楚楚又高贵倨傲的站在这个城市的最顶端，与生自来的仿佛要将世界踩在他们的脚下，而现在，一个韦恩却跪倒在他的面前，用平日只会说出哥谭上流社会口音的遣词造句的唇舌温暖的包裹住他身体的一部分，将那个丑陋，灼热的硕大部位全部贪婪的纳入少女柔软的口腔，平日能言会道的银舌头质变成了一汪春水，紧密而又热情的冲刷过他那男性特质的每一个部分。

更何况，对方还是一个氪星人，几乎是问鼎于这个世界的存在，倾覆之间便就能让行星脱离轨道，天地日夜颠倒。而现在，却因为一盏红太阳灯，就只能无可奈何的臣服于他的胯下，用尽浑身的解数讨好伺候他，做一个又乖又可爱的小婊子。

比起肉体上的感官，那是心灵上的满足。

超乎常人的尺寸让对方需要很辛苦才能将吞下大半，然而她看起来就是个勤奋好学的好学生，哪怕技术不足，却笨拙而又青涩的一点点讨好着对方的器官，温软的舌苔一点不漏的刷过柱体的每一个部分，周到的照顾到全部部分，虔诚地像是在完成什么神圣的工作。

当他粗暴的拉过对方微卷的长发，强迫对方整根纳入的时候，他清晰的看见那纤长而又白净的脖颈上面鼓起一个可观的小包，紧窄的喉咙蠕动着排斥着施暴的外来者。但是没关系，是她自己说有点喜欢痛的。

当他释放在对方口中的时候，他用已经疲软下来的软肉拍了拍那张可爱的脸蛋，还泛着水光的性器在对方的脸上留下一道闪亮的痕迹，“好姑娘，吞下去。”

夏洛特犹豫了一下，上挑着眼睛去看那位雇佣兵，冰蓝色的眼睛里面带着点剔透的怨气，像是被主人欺负的奶猫，用目光幻化成一双软绵绵的爪子，在年长者心里抓了一下，然后乖乖的将灌了满口的液体吞了下去。

当对方真的照做的时候，他开始有点好奇了，到底这个小姑娘另一半基因的提供者来自何方，她看上去身上有着布鲁斯韦恩那种让人趋之若鹜的性感，但是与此同时，却又带着清纯而温暖的气息，就算是在将满口浑浊的满是腥臭气味的白浊吞下去的时候，那张脸表情也神圣的像是在做什么正直无害的高尚事情。

1102

他托住对方的屁股，臀瓣摸起来浑圆而又富有弹性，大量的训练也没让那团软肉变得僵硬，而是挺翘而又饱满，体格的差异让丧钟像是托小孩子一般的将对面的小姑娘抱起来，跨坐到自己的腿上，为了之前扮演流莺的角色，她身上的衣服都低廉而艳俗，刚盖住大腿二分之一的超短裙因为强迫分开的动作而失去了所有保守秘密的作用。

轻薄而又不实用的最后一小片布料轻易地被毁得毫无葬身之地，雇佣兵向来都是简单利落的性子，所以直奔主题的摸向少女的下体，那条细缝紧闭而又羞涩，并不像她自己说的那么放浪。

粗粝的指肚有些粗暴的撑开紧闭的小阴唇，毫不怜惜的直接探入只有恋人才能造访的神圣领地，对于一个未成年来说，这里已经发育的足够成熟，在探入的时候，藏在体内的软肉簇拥着他的手指，用微不足道的力量抽搐着包裹住外来的入侵者，想要将异物排除体外。

“我得说，我这一百美金花的不亏。”丧钟一只手拍了拍对方浑圆的臀部，另一只手却并不足够温柔的岔开想要探入更深的内部。

韦恩家的小姑娘软绵绵的将双臂搭在他的身上，高耸挺拔的胸部紧紧地压在他的身上，像是依附而生的柔弱菟丝子，她在他的耳边发出一声小声的轻叹，像是个情人一般的将他的名字呼唤出来，“哦，斯莱德，我得说，有两件事情你得记住。”

“第一，”她气息不稳地喷吐在他的耳边，“跟韦恩做生意，你永远都会是亏的那个。”

夏洛特举起自己的左手，那黑色的小小的遥控器在她的手指下发出哔的一声，占据房间的昏暗红色灯光应声而关。

房间里面的局面立刻调转，氪星人的力量拥有绝对的优势，夏洛特掐住丧钟的脖颈将对方直接摁在地上动弹不得，大腿顶住对方的胸口让他无法轻举妄动。

夏洛特居高临下的看向身下的雇佣兵，眼睛里面的光芒猩红而又炽热：“第二，永远别相信蝙蝠家的人会心甘情愿的做没有好处的生意。”


	2. 嫖丧钟老爷子【喂】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有underage情节，有玛丽苏情节。
> 
> 只不过是真的很像嫖钟叔，在这个平行世界里面，夏洛特的真爱是丧钟，所以就搞在一起了。
> 
> 我流OOC，我OOC起来连自己的原创人物都可以崩【骄傲】
> 
> 还有什么特别要说的来着，没啥了，厕所PWP，我不会写BG肉【说的好像你会写BL肉一样】，很柴很难吃，就是那么个意思啦，因为我真的很想嫖钟叔，想的睡不着【打滚】，所以【摊手】

酒吧里面的人都在看着那个姑娘。

那的确是个漂亮的姑娘，微卷的鸦黑长发，剔透的冰蓝色眼睛，还有那紧身T恤之下毫不掩盖的傲人的胸围，夸张点来说，她比起这个酒吧所有的姑娘加起来还要漂亮性感个一倍。

可惜的是，她碰上的是个铁板。

这个世界上最致命的雇佣兵——丧钟。

他在出了任务之后总是要来这个酒吧饮上一杯，说不上是狂欢迷醉，更像是什么固定的项目，近乎于任务的一环，无论成功与否，都要完成这一项仪式，才算是真正的终结了那充满杀戮的日程。尽管对方的已经满头银丝，又只有一只眼睛，可依旧是整个酒吧里最抢风头的那个，姑娘们爱的永远都是身材结实健壮，而又被血与火淬炼过之后的危险人物，然而这位鳏夫已经有段时间没有兴致和那些姑娘们来上一炮。

所以哪怕那位漂亮姑娘将那柔软丰盈的乳肉挤压在对方结实的背脊上，又将柔媚的气息灌入对方的耳朵里，那位铁血的雇佣兵却连眉头都不皱一下。

“好吧。”小姑娘终于意识到了自己在做无用功，她微微的撅起嘴不满的看向那位不开窍的雇佣兵，转过身去，颇有些自找没趣的说道，“既然老爷子你太老了硬不起来，看来我只好去找别人了。”

被挑衅了的雇佣兵沉默的将面前酒杯里最后一点剔透的液体咽下去，猛地站起身，将那位胆敢蔑视他的小姑娘一把扛起来，在酒吧里面一片粗人的起哄声里面朝着厕所走去。

这家酒吧的厕所绝对算不上干净，来这里的人都是一群粗人，朝生暮死的生活只要拥有足够辛辣的酒水就可以成为他们常驻的理由，至于打扫和清洁，大概只有在酒吧老板良心发现的时候才回来上那么一次，你既然想要在这里一梦黄粱，就要容忍那锈迹斑斑的水管，不知道到底有些什么成分的陈年墙垢，还有那写满了肮脏露骨的话语和夸张的广告的墙板。

丧钟将自己的猎物摁进厕所的最后一个隔间，看上去比他年轻小几轮的姑娘被放下来之后，眉眼弯弯的将双臂搭上他的肩膀，柔软的腿肉暗示性地蹭过他的胯部，“我以为你不想我呢。”

她像只小狗一样讨好的凑上去，用艳红的舌尖讨好的舔过他的嘴唇，那温软的舔舐最终撬开了雇佣兵冷硬的心扉，他粗暴的扣住对方的脑袋，回应的亲吻却异常的温柔，雇佣兵那操控生死的手指顺着对方T恤的底端探进去，肆意的揉捏着那丰满的乳肉，拧过那翘立的乳尖。

“疼。”夏洛特毫不犹豫一把打掉了对方的手，从自己年长恋人的身上跳下来，转过身去将安装自己从口袋里面摸出来的小玩意。

被打断的丧钟并不在意，反正他已经习惯这个小姑娘骑在他的脑袋上面作威作福，他低哑着声音道：“那是什么？”

“听力屏蔽装置，我父亲最近在地球上。”夏洛特连头都不回的说道，这东西安装的步骤很简单，“我还不舍得让老头你被送去冥王星。”

斯莱德威尔逊不怀好意的看向对方的背影，拉下自己制服拉链，将已经硬的发疼的阴茎释放出来，趁着对方还在忙碌的时候，直接掀开对方的裙子，扒下她的内裤，将火热的性器顶上那个粉嫩的入口，长驱直入的捣入那紧窄的花径，粗长的阴茎一口气碾过敏感的阴蒂，夏洛特那半声绵长的呻吟还没有来得及叫出声就被背后那人的手掌直接给捂回喉咙里，白发雇佣兵的胡须擦过她的耳边，惹得夏洛特瑟缩了一下，他低声笑着说道，“或者你可以叫的小点声，小婊子。”

氪星人的体质通常代表了他们的一切都是超级的，斯莱德满怀恶意的想到，甚至就连敏感程度也是超级的，他一只手紧紧地捂住他秘密情人的嘴，另一只手扣住对方的腰身，大开大合的操入她的身体。

为了之前的那个任务，他已经有一段时间没找自己这位义警情人，在黄太阳下快速恢复的体质在这段时间里面让对方又紧致的像是他第一次给对方开苞的时候，绵软的像是丝绸的软肉吸吮着包裹着他的性器，软弱无力的阻止着外来者的侵入，奈何对方是个未达目标绝不罢休的雇佣兵，他粗暴的挤开那些柔嫩艳红的穴肉，顶上柔嫩的宫口，毫不顾忌的操干着对方。

夏洛特几乎是用仅剩的意志力打开了听力屏蔽装置，然后就彻底沦为了快感的俘虏，超载的快感让她的超级大脑融化成一片温水，斯莱德性器进出的动作粗暴而又毫不留情，每一次都又重又凶的顶上娇嫩的宫口，而粗壮的茎身在每一次进出的时候都碾压着敏感的阴蒂和阴道内部的敏感点，那绵长的快感让她想要发出浪荡的呻吟，可是被紧紧捂住的双唇只能泄露出一星半点的痕迹，被掐住的腰窝让她动弹不得，只能被动的承受身后人野蛮的撞击。甚至连对方的表情都看不到，这让她觉得自己像是真的像是廉价的流莺，被陌生人按倒在厕所里面，虽然是谁都可以填满她的身体，射入精液，将她灌满。

这种想法让她委屈之中带着点兴奋，如果没有对方揽住腰身的那只胳膊，她可能就要软倒在地面上，她委屈的将上半身贴在厕所马桶的水箱上，瓷砖冰冷的让她瑟缩了一下，水锈斑斑的瓷砖将她的脸映衬得更加白嫩而又完美，她是那么和这里格格不入，却为了丧钟而委身其下。

他松开了那只捂住夏洛特嘴的手，他看到听力屏蔽装置已经被装好了，就连他都不得不佩服蝙蝠侠训练出来的意志力，他的目光舔舐着她每一寸曲线缓缓而下，容纳着他的性器那部分看起来娇嫩又可怜，红肿的阴唇随着他的进出被撑到极限，然后又迅速的合拢，在他抽出时候翕动的蛊惑着他。他将手顺着她身体的曲线滑下去，粗粝的手指抚过那被他操的艳红的阴唇，然后摸向那肿起来的敏感的阴蒂，在拧动的那敏感的软肉的同时，在她的耳边低声说道，“我知道你喜欢这样，不是吗，我的小娼妇。”

尖锐的快感刺入她的大脑，她胡乱的发出几声呻吟，连小腹都抽搐起来，斯莱德得意的看着平日无所不能的氪星少女被他操成一汪春水，阴道抽搐着绞紧他的肉棒，一大股滚烫的液体顺着宫口淋上他的龟头，他又狠顶了两下，然后将精液灌入那湿濡的小穴中。

超越人类肉体极限的雇佣兵在性能力方面也超乎常人，在释放过一次之后，他通常还不会疲软下来，特别还是在隔了这么长时间都没见过对方的情况下。

只不过这次他温柔的将对方捞进怀里面，就这插入的姿势将对方翻了个身，将那两条修长有力的腿挂在他的腰上，然后缓慢温柔的抽插起来。

夏洛特也终于回过神来，她抽了抽鼻子，刚才因为快感而留下来的泪水让她的眼睛看起来湿漉漉的，就像只舞着爪子的小奶猫一样，她狠狠的一口咬住雇佣兵坚硬的肩膀。

斯莱德感觉到自己肩膀被咬破，鲜血顺着肩头滑下来，但是却也由着她去，反正他的自愈因子让他不在乎这点小伤，反倒是夏洛特先松了口，委屈的将头埋进恋人的颈窝，撒娇地说道，“你干嘛对我那么坏。”

“行了。”斯莱德拍了拍小姑娘的屁股，白嫩的肌肤上面泛起一道艳丽的粉色，“别跟我装无辜了，小姑娘。”

“你以为我不知道为什么这次你的蝙蝠爹地能及时跳出来破坏老子的任务吗？”丧钟没好气的说道，只不过是领着对方去了一趟自己安全屋睡了一晚上，他的任务资料就直接被她给打包顺走了，这次准备了大半个月，甚至连这块嫩肉都吃不到，结果到头来竹篮打水一场空，还差点被蝙蝠侠给抓进黑门监狱里面，全部都是拜她所赐。

夏洛特埋在他颈窝里面笑起来，声音闷闷的传导入斯莱德体内，满怀着得意，气得斯莱德又打了几下她的屁股解恨，直到那丰满挺翘的臀部变得像是一团粉红的水蜜桃才收了手。

“别生气了，我这不是来给你赔罪了吗？”夏洛特抬起头来，吃吃的笑着凑过去吻住他的嘴唇，两个人接了一个漫长而又温存的吻，分开的时候，一道银亮的丝线藕断丝连的挂在两个的唇边，斯莱德掀开对方的衣服，饱满的胸乳颤抖了两下，他用一只手握住对方的一边乳房，发现自己的一只手都快握不住了，“你最近是不是这里又长大了。”

夏洛特还有余力的冲着他翻了个白眼，懒得搭理这人，斯莱德揉捏了两下，低声笑道，“是不是应该谢谢我。”

趁着对方没用蝙蝠家一贯气死人不偿命的嘴说出来什么他不爱听的话之前，他低下头，用嘴去亲吻那粉红色的小点，夏洛特有些不满的抓住斯莱德的银发，“嗯……我讨厌这个……”氪星人的感官过于敏感，斯莱德胡须粗硬的刷过敏感的乳尖，让她战栗着哆嗦了一下，粗粝的舌苔舔过上面的小孔，夏洛特扭了扭身体，却发现只能将自己的乳尖在对方齿间滑过，胡须更多的刮过敏感的软肉，所以干脆的放弃了，“早晚……趁你睡着，给你胡子剃了。”

“我以为你喜欢我的胡子呢，小公主。”斯莱德抬起头在对方脖颈上落下了一个亲吻，有点可惜，氪星人的皮肤留不下吻痕，夏洛特低下头想象了一下斯莱德没有胡子的样子，笑了出来，“有道理，那就算了。”

斯莱德温柔的顶入夏洛特的体内，换来对方满足的一声呻吟，这个姿势就着夏洛特自身的体重进入更深更重，刚才被敲打过的宫口变得松软而又软糯，包容的裹住尺寸硕大的龟头，贪婪地箍住外来的闯入者，夏洛特发出近乎抽泣的声音，“嗯……用力……”

在这方面雇佣兵从来都是言听计从，他将对方摁在厕所的门板上，重重的进入对方的体内，将更多的阴茎撞入对方更深的体内，囊袋拍打在肉体上和淫荡的水声混合在一起回荡在着狭小的隔间里面，就连那粗陋的门板随着他的动作发出躁动的碰撞声音，想着所有外来的过客告知这里面正在进行着什么勾当。

这样挺好的，他几乎想要告诉所有人这个淫乱的小姑娘是他的情人，斯莱德看向小姑娘迷醉的表情，那双冰蓝色的眼睛盈满了泪水，目光被他操的涣散开来，那漂亮的近乎让人怀疑造物对于他们一家太过偏爱的脸上被欲望冲刷着让人想要更加用力的操弄，然后那青春期姑娘特有的散发着青涩的气味的纯洁又鞭笞着他所剩不多的良心。

他在跟一个跟自己女儿差不多年龄的姑娘在厕所里面做爱，他居然还痴迷其中。

他最后又在对方体内射了两次，而夏洛特已经被他带上顶端好几次，才刚一结束，她立刻从他怀里面跳下来，几乎就是照到太阳之后就立刻活蹦乱跳。

丧钟：……

如果不是又怕这小姑娘偷他的东西，他就应该将她带到有红太阳灯的安全屋去。

夏洛特用手机确认了一下时间，将听力屏蔽装置回收到自己的口袋里面，她的T恤被弄得皱皱巴巴的，内裤也不知道被丢到什么地方去了，一大滴白色的液体顺着她的动作啪的一声滴落在地面上，剩下的则顺着大腿缓慢的蜿蜒留下，斯莱德揽过对方的腰，“再来一次？”

“别想。”夏洛特推开对方凑过来的嘴唇，笑着说道，“我可不会因为你耽误了夜巡。”

丧钟：……

有空他应该和超人交流一下，是不是和蝙蝠家的崽子谈恋爱都是这样，要跟哥谭的反派争风吃醋——如果那位比他还小二十岁的准岳父不会像将他打断骨头扔到冥王星的话。

他看着自己这位拔吊无情挚爱哥谭的小恋人转身就跑，反正她飞在空中又有超级速度，除非超级英雄在半空来个大撞车，或者是见鬼的碰上了闪电侠，他也不是很担心对方这样子被别人看到，他叹息的收拾自己的衣服，他有点太过沉迷这样的关系，正想着，隔间的门又被打开，夏洛特闪身进来，丧钟道，“怎么了？”

夏洛特凑过来笑嘻嘻的将一张二十美金的钞票塞进丧钟制服的口袋里面，拍了拍对方的胸口，“突然想起来忘了给嫖资。”

斯莱德都被自己这位小年龄的恋人给气笑了，他道，“我以为我们的价格是一百美金呢？”

夏洛特拍了拍自己的胸部，那两团白嫩的乳肉随着她的动作又晃了两下，引得斯莱德将目光投过去，他可是大半个月没碰对方了，今天晚上才干了三回，他还没回本，“你想多了，我这种青春美少女才值一百美金，老爷子你值个二十块就很不错了。”

说完了，趁着对方还没伸手过来抓他之前，夏洛特转身就飞跑了，她迅速的跑到自己的安全屋里面。

刚才趁着他们做爱的时候，她摸到了斯莱德下次要用的假护照，然后又趁着刚才回去的时候，将护照塞回了对方的口袋。他一向谨慎，上一次的工作已经结束，之前的假护照估计就要销毁，新的护照只可能是下一次工作要用的。她泡进浴缸里面，打开自己的电脑。

虽然跟他保证了，下一次绝对不会让她爸爸去破坏他的任务，但是她又没有保证自己不会去破坏他的任务。

丧钟的下一次任务地点倒还挺偏僻的，在一个海岛上面，夏洛特调查了一番，最近有人在暗网上发布了任务，要求别人去暗杀正在那个海岛上面度假的富豪，简单，明了，快捷，来钱快，而且暗杀目标还不是什么好人，算是丧钟比较中意的类型任务。

然而当她千里迢迢赶到海岛的时候，却看到了正在等着她的斯莱德威尔逊。

斯莱德躺在海边的沙滩椅上，沙滩上有几个正在玩游戏的小孩，还有几对情侣，看上去祥和宁静，他冲着朝着他走过来的小恋人懒散的晃了晃手，夏洛特道，“别告诉我已经完成任务了。”

丧钟答非所问，“听说超人和蝙蝠侠这个星期要去外星球做一次友好访问。”

的确，作为正义联盟的代表，这两位要去之前有过联系的外星球做一次友好的拜访，地球并不太常和别的星球建交，算是比较自闭的星球，可是正义联盟却是站出来当做代表违和他们之间的和平，也算是让地球的立场不那么尴尬，新闻频道已经将这件事情大书特书不是什么稀罕的事情。

夏洛特狐疑的看向对面的年长者，对方冲着她露出点笑意，夏洛特试探地问道道，“我以为你有任务。”

“猜猜是谁发布的悬赏。”丧钟揶揄的看向自己的小姑娘。

夏洛特弯下腰看向躺在沙滩椅的斯莱德，眯起眼睛打量了他三秒钟，突然整个人跻身到他的身上，凑过去想要亲他，旁边的行人将目光投过来看向这对年龄差距过大的恋人，斯莱德几乎就是想都不想的将对方给推开来，夏洛特总是忘记自己才十七岁，而他是个五十多岁的老年人。

被拒绝的夏洛特看向对方，“我以为某人是特意想要跟我在海岛度假才设计我过来的呢。”

“回房去，小姑娘，我还不想被人当成变态。”斯莱德道。

然后他看着自己的小姑娘，对方跪坐在他的躺椅上，居高临下的看着她，背后的夕阳顺着她身体的剪影洒落下来，为她镀上一层明亮的金边，这使她看起来像是看不清眉目的神明，她沉默了很长一段时间，才缓慢而又凝重地说道，“无论是谁跟我在一起，最后都会看起来像个变态的，斯莱德。”

她是寿命在黄太阳之下近乎无穷无尽的神明之子，这是她一直都没有说过的问题，她身边所爱的那些人最终都会化作一抔黄土离她而去，最终只剩下那些形单影只的氪星人，咀嚼着曾经辉煌过的传说，包括蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠家族，甚至是丧钟的传说。

夏洛特伸出手来，他看起来真的挺老的，比她的父亲要大得多，那银色的发丝是氪星人近乎永远都不会拥有的，可是她就是喜欢对方，“所以，趁着你还没有真的老的再也无法回应我之前，尽情的拥有我吧，斯莱德。”

她说的有道理，这本来就是一段缥缈而又背德的感情，斯莱德伸出手让他的小姑娘倒在他的怀里面，无视周围人的目光，将她搂在怀里面，在这段短暂的时光里，他才不想管别人怎么想，只想要完整的拥有他的小姑娘。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这就是垃圾，我杀我自己。

“我感觉我和杰森的关系出现了点问题。”

提姆德雷克试图将自己封闭在数据的世界里面，将自己的注意力放在调查最近刺客联盟的案子上，并且控制自己不在自己隐藏的危险人物监视名单上面添加上夏洛特的名字，要知道上面有一个韦恩家的一个人足够了，他还没考虑过一网打尽。

但是很明显，对方对于自己的好心并不领情，反而变本加厉的在他的身后喋喋不休，“但是我又不知道问题出现在什么地方，你听到我说话了吗？”

提姆德雷克叹了口气，将最后的资料输入到自己的电脑里面，然后无可奈何的合上了自己的笔记本电脑，在摇椅上面转了一百八十度以此来面对自己身后的夏洛特韦恩，“你就没有更适合聊这个话题的女性朋友吗？”

“我有。”夏洛特抱着膝盖缩在房间里面的豆袋里面，“但是在我认识的所有人里面，符合可以讨论这个问题而且又不会泄露秘密这两个条件的人中，你是最聪明的。”

不错的答案，提姆德雷克微微的挑起一边眉，但是：“你知道我是不会被这种话动摇的，你完全可以去找芭芭拉。”

“我坦白，我去找过她了。”被戳穿了的夏洛特举起双手，“但是我认为她给我的建议难度太高了，所以我打算来问问你。”

“我没有建议给你。”提姆德雷克冷酷无情，“在这个问题上你居然不是去询问迪克，这已经让我足够震惊了。”

“你知道有据中国成语叫做先礼后兵吗？”夏洛特将举起来的双手捏成拳头，“而且这个问题不适合问迪克。”

“现在连我都不太想问这个问题是什么了。”提姆德雷克觉得现在应该明哲保身，但是还是从转椅上面滑下来，坐到了夏洛特旁边的另一个豆袋里面，“趁着我还没有后悔，现在。”

夏洛特若有所思的看着旁边的提姆德雷克，似乎正在纠结于要不要将自己接下来的话说出来，“我突然觉得也没什么大不了的。”

“我回泰坦塔了。”提姆直接打算起身，被夏洛特一把给摁住了，“好吧，好吧，我跟你说。”

“我只是认为，我们的关系的发展，你知道，有点慢？”

提姆德雷克心里升腾起来一种不好的预感，他眯起眼睛，“如果你说关系发展的时候，那个关系是在性方面上的话；

“我相信你绝对有更适合谈论这个问题的人。”

“这不是没有人吗？”夏洛特抓过床头上面那只超级小子的人偶，气鼓鼓的搂进怀里面，“我又不能告诉Dicky这个，而且斯蒂芬妮最近手上有个案子还没有完，现在不在哥谭市，也不接电话；至于哈尔的话……”

“你真的应该好好反省自己的交友人选。”提姆德雷克捏了捏自己的鼻梁，将刚才看电脑时候带上的那副平光眼镜拿了下来，“你和大红确立关系多久了。”

夏洛特比出了三根手指头，“三个月。”

提姆接着问道，“那你们约会过几次了。”

夏洛特为难道，“你认为一起出门夜巡算吗？”

“你认为我每天和泰坦所有人集体约会？”提姆德雷克没好气的说道。

“我上次在网站上看到过一篇……”夏洛特剩下的半截话被提姆德雷克气势汹汹的目光给瞪了回去，“好吧，那就算是没有。”

看到提姆德雷克质疑的目光，夏洛特耸了耸肩膀，“但是其中有一个半月杰森不在地球，然后在他回哥谭没几天后，我又去了一趟外太空出任务，所以……”

“但是其中有几天你们有时间在一起，你介意我问一下你们关系的进展吗？”

夏洛特颤颤巍巍的伸出来了一根手指头，提姆德雷克看着那根手指头想了一会儿，站起身来，从旁边的桌子上拿过一张便利贴，写下来一连串数字递给了夏洛特。

夏洛特接过来看了一眼，“这是什么？”

提姆德雷克道，“巴特的电话号码，我觉得你直接换个男朋友可能比较合适，他做什么都很快。”

夏洛特怒气冲冲的从提姆德雷克的安全屋里面夺窗而出，翻过了几个街区，顺手还抓住了一直试图闯空门的小偷，回了自己的安全屋，瘫在床上装死。

芭芭拉给出来的回答更加的简单明了，直接告诉她，主动一点。

“主动一点……”夏洛特在床上打了个滚，紧紧地将自己的被子裹在身上，缩成一团巨大的虫茧，小声嘀咕道，“还不就是因为做不到才去问的……”

  
\-------------------------------------

杰森陶德回城的时候就觉得有什么东西不对劲，他已经通知了夏洛特自己回来的日期，甚至还为了这个被罗伊嘲笑，当然杰森很直接的回怼了回去，可是对方却并没有在自己降落过来找过来。若是按照平日来讲，夏洛特通常会在他落地的地方等着他，然后两个人一起去夜巡或者去吃个晚饭。

就算是当天正义联盟有任务，那么夏洛特应该也会提前通知他，虽然在外星的时候信号不怎么样——但是他还是能收到来自地球的通讯，结果今天对方完全没有消息。

他回了自己的安全屋，却发现灯光亮着，他走进卧室里面，看到夏洛特正坐在床上看着窗户发呆，杰森陶德将自己的外套甩到旁边的沙发上面，走了过去，“怎么了？”

夏洛特伸出手去，她坐在床上，这个高度让他伸出手去正好能够勾住杰森陶德绑在大腿上枪套的绑带，白皙修长的手指顺着缝隙灵巧的钻进去，指尖的触感隔着裤子落在腿上的，带着几分的瘙痒，她反手勾住那根细细的皮带，朝着自己的方向微微施力，勾动操控了对方走来的脚步。

难得被对方的主动给惊了一下的杰森陶德很快就反应过来，跟着对方几乎细不可察的力道走了过去，俯下身凑过去吻住对方的嘴唇，舌尖色情的划过对方的唇边，含糊不清的询问道，“怎么没去接我？”

说出的话没有得到回应，杰森陶德刚想要向后退去一步，却没料到对面的人已经出手，他还没来得及反应过来，已经被对方给摁在床上，咔嚓一声铐上了手铐。

他挑起眉看了看那只手铐，绝对不是他们平时用来铐犯人的真货，老实说期待这东西能够牵制住他，对于红头罩来说简直就是一种羞辱。但是这里自然能够有让他愿意被铐住的人在，他动了动被铐住的那只手，金属的床柱和手铐碰撞发出清脆的声音，他看向此刻坐在自己身上的新晋女朋友，挑起眉语气含笑的问道，“我有什么事情惹到了正义联盟的成员吗？”

夏洛特跨坐在杰森陶德的身上，脑子里面回想着芭芭拉的教导，主动一点主动一点，可是现在到了需要自己现场发挥的时候，脑子里面所有的十万三千本小黄书在一瞬间格式化清零，她磨蹭着坐在对方的身上，最终委委屈屈的开口，“杰森。如果你不喜欢我的话……”

“谁说的？”杰森陶德开始觉得对方正在用氪星人的思维跟他对话，因为他觉得完全无法沟通，夏洛特挪开自己的视线，向后稍微退了退，换了个新姿势，“因为，我们都在一起三个月了，就……”

“所以你今天必须跟我说清楚，是不是你其实根本就觉得跟我在一起很勉强。”她停顿了一下，红着脸小声说道，“如果你说你不愿意的话，那么我就解开你。”

杰森陶德现在没有什么心思回答对方的话，刚才她说话的时候，身体向后挪动过去，她和平日一样穿着喜欢的短裙，坐下来的时候，短裙铺散开来，现在那柔软的臀肉隔着一层薄薄的布料摩擦在他的下体，和氪星人平日里面硬邦邦的状态不同，她习惯于在和他们相处的时候放松自己所有的肌肉，所以就算隔着裤子也能感受到对方臀肉绵软又无辜的贴服在他的身上。

既然对方已经默许了，那么他也不需要再考虑那么多。他抬起那只自由的手，顺着对方衣服的下摆探寻而上，粗粝的指肚停留在腰肢上那道旧伤上，这样凹凸不平的疤痕他在自己的身上已经触碰过无数次，但是触碰对方的时候，感觉确实不同的，他停顿了片刻，手掌向上方游曳而去，其他地方的肌肤显得细腻而光洁，就在即将到达胸口的时候，他的手被隔着衣服猛地抓住，坐在他身上的夏洛特脸上染着红晕，那双眼睛亮晶晶的看向他，他感觉坐在自己身上的人全身都紧张的绷紧。

杰森陶德觉得这个场面有些好笑，要知道夏洛特平日里面嘴里面跑火车的时候就连迪克都甘拜下风，没想到对方红着脸极其小声的说了一句，“在后面。”她引领着对方的手来到自己的后背，杰森摸到了在那里的扣子，“我只有一只手。”

你应该主动一点。

芭芭拉给的建议在耳边里面回荡，她松开对方的手，“我自己脱。”她深吸了一口气，装作淡定平常的样子，将手放在扣子上，她今天特意穿了一件平日很少穿的衬衫，订制的衬衫虽然没有胸口过紧或者腰线过宽之类的烦恼，但是却也一样不讨她的喜欢。她解开了两颗扣子，高耸的胸部展示开来，被黑色的蕾丝烘托的更加显得白皙，她有些不自在的解开了全部的扣子，有些不自在动了动。

她感觉有什么东西顶在她的下体，隔着裤子虽然感觉并不足够真切，但是也还是让她猛地一哆嗦，刚努力给自己粉饰的平静一下子就被打散了，她一把抓住自己衬衫，“我突然改主意了，我们下次一定……”

她转身就要跑，却被直接抓住了手，夏洛特反应慢了一拍，屋子里面突然充满了红色的太阳光芒，现在轮到她被摁在床上，杰森陶德晃了晃手上不知道什么时候被打开的玩具手铐，“半途而废可不是好事情。”

他俯下身去在对方光裸的脖颈上烙下亲吻，将那副手铐甩到一边去，手伸到后面挑开对方内衣的搭扣，顺着身体的曲线向着下方探索而去，手指摸上对方细腻的乳肉，擦过对方翘立的乳尖，被他压在身下的姑娘身体颤栗了一下，他温柔的亲吻对方的耳垂，“不喜欢？”

对方给的回应大胆而又直接，手指拽着他的衣服的下摆，动作有些粗暴的想要脱掉对方身上的那层布，他迅速的将自己的上衣脱下来甩到一边。

大概是因为氪星人的体质，过于发达的感官神经不止局限于听觉和视觉这些方面，就连触觉方面都更加的敏锐，哪怕是暂时在红太阳光灯下，也磨消不了这个事实，当他将对方的乳尖含入口中的时候，对方发出了一声绵长而又情色的呻吟，他从她的胸口抬起头，得意地看着对方，换来夏洛特红着脸的瞪视。

夏洛特感觉对方的手掀开自己的裙子，几乎就是下意识的害羞的并上自己腿，然而对方的腿温柔而又不失强硬的硬是顶入她的双腿之间，其实她有很多方式阻拦对方的攻势，但是她已经习惯了在面对对方的时候无条件的放弃所有抵抗，对方的手指微微用力，勾住内裤侧面的蝴蝶结，稍微一动，那块轻薄的布料就背叛了主人的身体。

被他压在身下的人几乎要将头全部都埋进他的怀里，白皙的身体泛出情欲和羞涩交错才晕染才出来的动人魏红，但是手上却依旧不认输的去摸他的裤腰带，杰森陶德也不阻止对方，忍受着对方不成章法又紧张的乱摸，平日里面无论拆解任何机关都游刃有余的手变得瑟缩而又笨拙，花了不少时间才脱掉了那条碍事的裤子。

杰森陶德试探性的将手指探入对方的身体，软肉层层包裹上来，似乎想要用它们的柔软和湿润包裹成一个怀柔政策，以此来诱惑打败所有的入侵者，软糯的吸附那根手指，他用另一只手充满技巧性的抚过充血的阴蒂，夏洛特发出一声短促的尖叫，杰森感觉到一股热流顺着对方的下体涌出来，打湿了他的手指。

夏洛特红着脸挣扎着想要离开床铺，却被对方给强行按在床上，只能用手臂挡住自己羞红的脸，换来对方在她的耳边带着几分笑意的打趣，“这么喜欢？”

那双冰蓝色的眼睛带上了几分晶莹的水光，波光粼粼的动摇着杰森陶德的心湖，她小声的说道，“因为是杰……”

这和单纯的尖锐的快感有所不同，那是甜蜜的，带着爱意的绵绵快意，只要一想到那个人是自己的恋人，就足够麻痹大脑里面的所有神经，只留下感受快感的那些感觉，仿佛身体被灵魂之中的爱意所牵引律动。杰森陶德触碰就像是灵魂的印记，发出振聋发聩的共鸣，让她不自觉地被快感所俘获，无法自拔的情动。

这句话可有点甜蜜，杰森笑着在自己女朋友的胸口上印上更多的亲吻，另一只手褪下自己仅剩的衣物，坚硬的性器抵上对方那个粉嫩的入口，夏洛特感觉抵住自己下体的阴茎火热而又强硬，像是烙铁一样在自己的下体摩挲，让每一寸柔软的肌肤都染上灼烧的温度，就连被太阳烘烤，都没有这样的燥热难耐，可是对方粗长的性器却也只是停留在那里，那两片阴唇温柔的分开来，将那圆柱体包裹起来，刚才濡湿的体液作为天然的润滑，让对方的动作带上了几分情色的水声，几乎如同一场欢愉而又折磨的刑罚，一点点的蚕食她仅剩下的理智和羞赧，让她想要催促对方快点进入自己的体内。

杰森陶德停了下来，“要不，今天就这样？”他也不想要将对方给逼的太紧，毕竟他们交往的时间还不长，她还有后悔的可能。

身下的人没回答，但是他感觉对方修长的双腿缠上自己的腰，硬是将他勾住，杰森陶德轻笑出声，“如果你不直接说出来，我可是承担违反法律的风险呢，哥谭的义警小姐。”

夏洛特睁开眼睛，眼角泛着惹人怜爱的浅红，她一开口就几乎无法遮盖那情动的呻吟和煽情的喘息，“你这个法外狂徒，怕什么。”

“你说得对。”他几乎就是笑了出来，哪怕对方最终说不定会反悔，但是他是个法外狂徒，本来就不应该被束缚，既然已经到了如此地步，他是不会再退缩，他动作缓慢而坚定的进入了对方的体内，感受着对方属于自己的实感。

  
\-------------------------------------  
夏洛特醒过来的时候入目是杰森陶德的胸肌，那看上去几乎是个诱人的邀请，夏洛特几乎就是无意识的将手放上去，摸过那饱满的胸肌，紧致的腹肌，充满弹性的肌肉特殊的触感让她有点控制不住自己，完全没有意识到自己在干什么。

“你干什么？”杰森陶德的声音从头顶上传来，夏洛特手上动作一滞，毫无罪恶感的假装自己是睡着了的动作，甚至装模作样的翻了个身，仿佛什么事情都没有发生。

被占了便宜之后又惨遭无视的杰森陶德报复性的捞过对方的腿弯，从背后缓缓地顶入对方的甬道，昨天被晚上被使用过度的小穴酸软却湿润，不久之前被顶开的宫口在对方每一次缓慢的抽插的时候，依依不舍的吸吮着对方的性器的顶端，还残留在体内的精液被他的动作带出来，看起来淫糜而又泥泞，只不过几下就弄得夏洛特发出求饶的喘息，“不行，别，别做，嗯，不能再……”

他伸手扳过对方的头，对方的眼睛又一次迅速盈满了水雾，眼睛里的光芒被他的动作撞得涣散开来，他吻上对方的嘴唇，舌尖探入对方的口腔，划过每一寸的粘膜，被他放肆勾取的津液绵延在两人之间连出一道银丝，藕断丝连的缠绵悱恻：“就一次。”

几丝阳光顺着百叶窗的缝隙透露而出，她才反应过来对方昨天晚上未免有点太过有备而来，“你的，嗯，红太阳灯？”

“你真的应该记住，咱们的三弟是个双面间谍。”是小红在之前联络了他，他都几乎不敢相信夏洛特还会为了这件事情烦恼。

他们正式交往才不过三个月，而且有一半的时间他们并没有碰面。他告白的时候对方答应的太过轻易而又不加思索，让他总觉得这段感情来的有些太过不靠谱，毕竟在他们一起长大的人里面，只有他的年龄和夏洛特相当，说不定只不过是一时的错觉。

所以他觉得这段感情或许需要更长的时间才能更进一步，毕竟他们已经花了那么长时间才在一起，那么他还能等更长的时间，那么结果不是自己想要的，他也尊重对方的抉择，她值得更好的。

他咬着耳朵将这话小声的吹进夏洛特的耳朵里面，哪怕对方笑话他疑神疑鬼也没关系，没想到夏洛特却目光粼粼的看着他，“可是，我从很久之前就一直认定喜欢的是你了。”

她转过身来抱住他，“你知道我爱你，你就是我最好的恋人，独一无二，只是你。”

“我也爱你。”他将亲吻留在她的胸口，夏洛特推开自己胸口的头颅，“你刚才说就一次，把灯关掉。”只要将灯留着，她觉得自己暂时要留在床上一段时间。

“遥控器我给捏碎了。”杰森陶德用目光示意对方去看床底下那一小块黑色的零件残骸，“所以，希望你最近正义联盟没有别的工作，我们可以在这里多待几天。”

夏洛特：提姆死定了。


End file.
